


Tiny Little Hands (They Trust That I won't Let Go)

by mazymay12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Forgive Me, In some cases the reader is also the writer, Reader-Insert, and that's only when the writer feels the need to vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazymay12/pseuds/mazymay12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, involving bitties.</p><p>Edit: For a bit, this might be on 'hold'. I won't update this one as often as the other one (and that 'book' already gets updated little to none'.) I'm sorry to those who have requested something. I will try to write them but my mood sucks recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skittles and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a 'reader is writer' thing. I had a rough day and needed to vent it out.
> 
> So, for the most part, these are all real events.

It wasn't rare for you to be upset, really. You got sad easily and for no reason, most times. You just... never felt well. But, even then, you never could bring yourself to yell at your bunny or your Bitty. Not ever, as they were your little babies! The brown and gray Holland lop-ear and bluish Grillbitty were some of the few things that lit up your life and cheered you up. Hell, you could not go past your bunny's cage without affectionately cooing out an insult! And you shared your precious candy with your Curly bitty all the time!

That being said, you've never yelled at them. And you really never got angry at them, either. Sure, Bentley would constantly pee on you and you did raise your voice when you couldn't pick him up (the little turd of a bun really was fast). There were times when you would become frustrated with Kettle's constant want for music (you had to have it, too, but you got distracted easily and forgot a lot to put it on. Plus, he sometimes asked you to play the violin for him).

But never ever have you been this livid.

Sorta. You got mad at your family a lot, but not out of nothing.

Your head was pounding, you felt like you were about to throw up, and you just wanted tea. Kettle was always willing to help you prepare your favorite, Spiced Chia with a little bit of milk and a shit ton of sugar, so that's the first thing you did, after managing to force yourself out of bed. Of course, that also meant getting your brother tagging along, since it was nice to have your sibling around. After all, you two were very close and you thought he'd like some tea, too.

But, as siblings go, the two of you tended to be at each other's throats, especially when your brother is loud. And kept making those damn noises!

So, after fighting about using the tea set and the stove rather than the microwave and coffee cups (which the latter had been chosen) and about the loud sounds he made, you stomped back into your room with Kettle on your shoulder. You just grumbled and set your tea onto your night stand (littered with old drawings, pens, decorations, and a bag of candy) before getting ready to settle down on your bed to watch a horror game let's play with your Curly! 

Until you heard a soft  _thunk_...

Which you realized had been your cup against the dirty oak wood and, by extension, all those drawings...! 

You let out a horrified shout, anger boiling in your blood. You could hear Kettle call out in worry but rushed off to get rags. Once you returned, you cleared off the nightstand and dried the tea off... but, now, you were faced with an issue.  
  
Those drawings? Well, most of them were pretty ruined at this point. They had been sketched out about two years ago but you had kept them close to your heart, as some of them had marked the mile stone of being able to draw a hand coming towards the viewer, using a little harder-to-draw poses, and the finished design for a character needed in the show one of your girlfriends was making. So, important drawings.

With all the stress that had already been happening, you had ended up breaking down into tears. You yelled a little, threw away some of the extremely damaged papers and tossed the slightly ruined sketch book to the closest. It hadn't crossed your mind that Kettle was beside you, cowering a little. 

It took you forever but, eventually, you calmed down. You had cuddled into your blankets and massive amounts of pillows, turned on that let's play and relaxed. You were still upset, but you weren't screaming and crying now like a brat.

That's when you heard a soft noise of someone clearing their throat, making 'eye contact' with Kettle.  
  
"Dommy!" He muttered, hands on his hips. Your heart swelled with pride when he used the combination of 'mommy' and 'daddy'. It was something you preferred, but had told everyone to use whatever pronoun they could remember. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" You managed to croak out with a sniffle. You moved your hand to the now-cleared nightstand, fingers uncurling so he could sit on your palm. After a moment of shifting around and grabbing something, he climbed on and you brought him to your chest, placing him down gently. He had the cutest determined pout engraved into the flame-like water of his face. After a moment, he stumbled to your mouth, forcing it open and popping in... a skittle? Your gaze went to the bag, smiling lightly. You chewed the sweet and swallowed, chuckling lowly.  
  
"Thank you, Kettle. That was very  **sweet** of you!" You giggled softly, the sound followed by your bitty's own soft laughter. You moved a little, so you were on your side and Kettle was on your computer.  
  
"You're welcome, Dommy!" He replied once he was settled. You smiled sweetly, running a finger down his back before your eyes trailed over to the screen and you pressed play.


	2. The World Isn't Big Enough For My Love of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Papy realizes that, no matter how busy, his Papa would always love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request chapter

You knew that this was far too sudden for your bitty; you had always needed a warning three weeks in advance so you could plan how to bring the little Papy, whom you've called Paps for a while now. After all, you wouldn't dare leave behind the adorable, and admittedly large, bitty.

But you had recently gotten a call from your assistant, who had gone down to one of the locations of your store, that there was a big emergency that couldn't wait for you to set up a safe ride. It would already take you about three days to get there...  But you didn't want to leave Paps alone... and you certainly weren't hiring a sitter. You'd heard some bad things and felt that they weren't trust-worthy, not just yet.

So that meant that a startling quick trip, all too much for Paps. How unfortunate... especially since you couldn't get a good airline to allow you to take him on the plan and to your seat. He had to be in a little cage, near the luggage and the flight attendants had to care for him and any other bitty aboard. 

* * *

 

 

The flight was long and boring. You had four lay-overs and one canceled flight, much to your dismay. The entire time, you barely got to speak and play with Papy, as you had several phone calls to take and make. Not to mention that the stops were all in extremely busy airports, it _was_ summer, and you had to get food for the both of you, as well as talk to others. Apparently, some other CEOs or whatever were on trips, too, and had recognized you. They had attempted to make a few business proposals. Of course, most of the time, you had declined politely.

You were growing frustrated and angry, as well as tired. You were on your fourth cup of coffee and this was your second headache. You couldn't wait for this all to be over!

* * *

Thank god! Over!

The problem had been quick to fix and the town you were visiting had lovely sites that you wished to share with your bitty, that you had to leave at the hotel...  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
The moment you stepped into the little room, you could hear Paps wailing and... it broke your heart. You hated that you hadn't had the time, which was rare since you made sure he usually made some, to play with him.

You ran to his spot, listening to him crying out for you and gently lifted you up.

After a movie and some pasta, you made sure to give him plenty of time to play with you, and the cute teddy you had found for him. After the day was over, you and him tucked into bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'm very tired and my writing mood has... honestly been all over the place.
> 
> I'm really, really sorry. I'll try to make the next few longer, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests one this one, too!
> 
> Prompts:  
> A feeling (ex: sad, cold), a word (ex: bed, blue), or a piece of dialogue (EX: "Okay, who farted?")
> 
> Other info:  
> Just to help me out here, when you make a request, please tell me if you want the reader to be a male, female, gender neutral, ect, ect.  
> Inform me of what bitty you want!  
> More than one bitty is a-okay!  
> I'll give them all nicknames, too, so that they're all unique!  
> Keep it clean.


End file.
